Teen Titans Battle of the Bands Season 2
by Errant Wrath
Summary: AU, SF Season 2 of Teen Titans Battle of the Bands! Love is a battlefeild right? But even though the battles through the war has just begun. Join the fun as the drama continues!
1. I saw Red

Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans

Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network do.

Authors' Note: Hey All! We're so excited to be back again. And we have some exciting news to tell you; well we hope it excites you, because we're stoked. We've decided that we're going to do something slightly different with this. We're going to work at it like it's a season. So, we've changed the title of the first part of this and added a season 1. So as you can probably guess this is season 2. Now some of you may be thinking how many seasons we plan on writing, well the answer is we don't know, probably many. All we know is that we want to keep you on your toes. Happy Reading!! BgR and NWG 2023.

Teen Titans: Battle of the Bands

(Black Night-Starless)

Season 2

Chapter 1

I saw Red

"… Next up on KMaX, Black Night's Colors, but before that the latest update on the band there's no word yet on their contract but we do know the release date of the band's first CD is expected to be coming out within the year. And that once that's out of the way the band will start touring as its members have just graduated from High School. Well Roger, I believe that's all we got for now, but we'll be sure to keep our listeners up to date…"

Victor Stone smiled widely and he turned up the stereo full blast so that he and his band mates Richard Grayson, Garth Allen and Joseph Wilson could marvel at their songs success. The boys still couldn't believe only months ago they'd be completely nameless and now everyone seemed to know who they were. As Colors blared on over the air waves all the boys were smiling. Well, all but one.

Richard stared out the window next to Vic on the passenger side and scowled he hadn't spoken to Kori since the night of the final battle. And he still had a Pandora's Box of unresolved emotions.

Vic took his eyes from the road just long enough to give Richard a side-long glance. "Cheer up man; you oughta be on the top of the world right now. The song you wrote is number two on the billboard charts. We're scheduled for an MTV interview next month and…" Vic was untactfully interrupted by the bands bassist.

_"And _you could have your pick of any of the finest ladies at Jump City High. So it's about time that you stopped pining ove-..." Vic glared at Garth mentally soliciting him to drop the sensitive subject matter of Kori, which Garth promptly did.

"What he's trying to say is you've got a lot going for you, Richie. You shouldn't be so focused on the things you haven't got." Vic stated.

Richard who had been looking at Garth irritably turned his gaze to Vic. His slightly peeved expression relaxed, he sighed as he prepared himself to speak. "That's easier said than done, Vic. I-I just wish that I had some sense of clarity about that night. I-I don't get it, I thought I meant more to her, ya know?"

Vic looked over to Richard concerned. "Man, I know how you feel, but…."

That was when Richard went flying off the handle. "No-No you don't! How can you, Vic?! Karen's your first girlfriend that means you've never experienced heartbreak. Yo-You've never been left! And for what?! Nothing!" The boy shouted as he blew up at Victor in one giant burst like a mushroom cloud off of a H bomb.

Vic's response was to hastily tighten his hold on the steering wheel. Though he was heated, he did his best to keep his temper in check. As the light turned from green to red, he slammed on the brakes and with the light being red, Richard unbuckled himself, still fuming, he fumbled with the door handle and quickly stepped outside the car, slammed the door and stormed off.

Though an awkward silence began to befall within the car, Garth still managed to spot a hottie walking on the sidewalk. The band's playboy never ceased to amaze the others, when it came to the ladies. He slipped out of the backseat as the light was still red and made his way up to the girl, where they chatted for less than a second before he slipped an arm over her shoulder and began walking. Just as the light finally turned, Garth turned his head and gave Joseph a nod of his head and a wide suggestive grin. Vic glanced at Garth and somehow though he was still angry at Richard for snapping at him the way he had. He blinked, baffled with Garth. With a honk from the car behind, Vic was jolted back to reality and relaxing his hold on the wheel, he drove off. In the backseat, Joseph sat quietly and shook his head. Vic smiled as he saw the boy's reaction in the rearview mirror. "You're telling me." He agreed and kept driving.

The remainder of the car ride continued on in silence, except for the radio which had been since turned down low, until Vic reached Joe's place and dropped the blonde keyboardist at home.


	2. State of Shock

**Disclaimer: **We own neither the Teen Titans nor the songs used within this fic. We will cite who actually is responsible for the music under songs used which will be directly below the disclaimer. Btw.. the song Colors by Crossfade was referenced in our first chapter and we didn't let you all know the specific song so yea..now you know…

**Authors' Note: **Sorry for the looong wait, we know will have to do a lot to make it up to our readers we'll just hope that this fic over all will be just as good if not better than its predecessor. Thanks and we hope you'll stick with us!! BgR & now PNM

Battle of the Bands

Season 2

Black Night

Starless

Chapter 2

State of Shock

Madame Rouge stood in front of her Senior French 5 class "Well Children your graduation day is fast approaching…" she was saying as the class effortlessly tuned her out, Kori Anders included. She sighed thinking back on the past for probably the billionth time this year. She couldn't stop thinking about him no matter how hard she tried; she'd just never be able to forgive herself for walking out on him that night. It hadn't been that she didn't love him, quite the opposite she had. She had loved him she just hadn't wanted to be pushed around _why couldn't he see that?_ Again the girl sighed, as she stared at the half written tear stained page, she'd been working on these lyrics for many a day since she'd realized her awful mistake.

"Miss Kori Anders is that paper you're staring at so intently something you would like to share with the entire class?" Madame Rouge interrupted the girl's concentration and Kori blushed muttering low. "No"

"Could you repeat that Miss Anders?"

"No" Kori told her a bit louder while her friend and band mate Karen Beecher gave Kor a sympathetic look.

"Well then Miss Anders I suggest you put it away and start paying attention you haven't graduated yet."

"Oui Madame Rouge" Kori said her head bent shamefully as she put away the piece of paper she'd been mauling over.

When the bell rang, Kori and Karen raced off to their lockers as quickly as possible. Both girls, even Kori in her depressed state couldn't help but be excited. The third member of their band, Raven Roth, was transferring to Jump City High courtesy of a letter written to Kori's mother from Raven's mother. Apparently Arella had wanted her daughter to stay with the Anders for reasons that Kori's mother hadn't really explained, not that it mattered so much to Kori. She was just excited to have her friend be not only going to school with her again, but staying with her as well and it just so happened that today was the day she came in to town. The girls had plans to meet her at the Greyhound Station downtown. With Karen situating herself behind the wheel, Kori slid into the passenger seat and off they were.

"Hey girl, what were you writing in French?" Karen questioned, her eyes never leaving the road as she darted over a lane to hop onto the highway to get to the station quickly.

"A new song," Kori told her friend. Her fingers sliding through her binder feeling the messy paper.

"Want to dig a little deeper there hun?" Karen pressed, her head turning slightly to look at the redhead. Kori had that look. The one that had been on her face for a while now and Karen was worried she'd never seen her friend so distraught.

"I'll show it to you when it's done. I haven't started on the score yet."

"Well, you better get a move on girl." Karen didn't have to say anymore, Kori knew where it was headed and it was evident as one of Black Night's songs came on, but just as Richard's voice started, Karen changed the dial. "Sorry, you okay hunny?" Karen added with concern.

"I'll be fine." Kori softly spoke, her head starting to lean against the glass. Her eyes lifted as the sights of downtown Jump City came into focus.

Karen made a face, already knowing otherwise but not wanting to press her friend further she let it go. As she came up on the ramp, they got off on their exit the long trip coming to an end for now.

Karen and Kori ran from the car into the station and up to the baggage claim to see what gate their friend was coming in through. But before they made it there an announcement blared. "Bus 0813 coming from Gotham will be entering through gate 16."

Kori and Karen both smiled at one another. "That's her." Kori declared as both of them darted over to the door. Outside they stood waiting full of anticipation as the bus at last pulled in and the people piled out.

On the other side of the bus, a speeding Volvo could be seen screeching to a halt along side the back of the bus. When the engine cut-off, out stepped none other than the well-dressed head of Wayne Corporation, Bruce Wayne, himself and Richard Grayson, much to Kori's chagrin didn't look too bad himself.

"What's he doing here?" Wondered the girl aloud to herself, Karen not knowing what to say didn't say anything. She just kept her eyes peeled for Raven.

"Look! There she is!" Pointed Karen excitedly, towing Kori along to greet her.

As the girls exchanged hugs and Karen and Raven more so than Kori chattered on about Raven's terrible bus ride, Kori couldn't help but notice an attractive auburn haired girl walk past the three of them and over to the Wayne Party. She watched as the scene played out before her. The auburn haired girl hugged Richard and smiled looking quite comfortable in his arms.

Kori looked on at the pair, her green eyes squinted incredulously. "Who's that?" She queried, not really expecting an answer. Her voice carried a hint of jealousy. (A/N: hint being an understatement)

Raven looked over to Kori and then followed her gaze to see who the redhead could be talking about. "Oh, that's just Barbara Gordon." The violet haired girl informed her**. . .**

* * *

**Authors' Notes: **Reviews??


	3. First Love

Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans. All rights belong to Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, and DC Comics. So, that means that we hope you do not sue us, and if you do it won't be worth your while, for we are poor.

Songs' Used:

First Love- Utada Hikaru

Authors' Note: Hello to all. We're sorry the duration of the waiting that you had to endure for the upcoming chapter. It has been hard for the both of us to get together to write. What with BeastGirl starting college and me starting up a new job, but with a little break, we managed to snag some time to write.

Battle of the Bands

Season 2

Black Night – Starless

Chapter 3

Kori sat in the passenger seat, huffing and puffing in a world. Her mouth slewing off comments left and right, "Can you believe how she was all over him? I mean, come on … and in a public place too. Who does she think she is? Could she be any more inappropriate? And Richard... can you believe him? He was just standing there, letting her, ooh.. I can't even stand to think about."

"Uh… Kori, from where I stood it looked like it was just a hug; it wasn't like he was letting her go down on him right there." Raven interjected.

"But Raven, how can you say that? I mean really, She was all over him, right Karen?" Kori looked over to her friend in the driver seat for support.

"Umm…. Girl, I hate to say it, but Rae's right. It really did just look like a hug." Karen stammered.

Kori grumbled to herself and went back to looking out the window, her head still swimming with the memory of the embrace.

"How 'bout we change the subject, Kori. Raven, how's your Mom?" Karen queried.

Raven looked down at the floor of the car and uttered, "She's fine."

"Well, that's good. Are you excited that you're going to be staying with Kori, till your parents get a place?"

Raven nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I know I am. With you moving down here, we'll have more time for the band. Speaking of the band, Kori's been working on a new song, haven't ya, Kor?" Karen inquired.

Kori nodded her head, her gaze still transfixed out at the passing landscape. "I'm working on the bridge right now."

"Wanna share some of it?"

"Maybe when we get back to my place, we can work on it together."

"Sounds good, what do you think Rae?" Karen asked.

Raven nodded her head again, "Yeah."

* * *

(Now at Ander residence)

"Mom, we're back!" Kori yelled as she walked over the threshold.

"Did you remember to pick up Raven, hunny?" Mrs. Anders called down the stairs.

"Yes, Mom!"

"Good, I'll be right down in a moment."

A few minutes later, a very pregnant Mrs. Anders walked downstairs. "Raven, it's good to see you." She said as she wrapped her arms around the violet haired girl.

Awkwardly the girl returned the hug. "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Anders."

Releasing Raven from the hug, Mrs. Ander looked at the three girls. "So what do you three have planned?"

"Well, I was hoping that Karen could spend the night." Kori questioned her mother.

"I'm not sure hunny. I was expecting you and Raven to help your father paint the nursery."

"Karen could help too, an extra set of hands is always helpful, right?" Kori pleaded, as Karen nodded her head.

"I'd be more than happy to help Mrs. Anders," offered Karen.

"Well, in that case, I don't see why not. Just don't try to stay up too late."

All three girls nodded vigorously and happily bounded upstairs to Kori's room, to find Komi rifling through her younger sister's stack of CD's.

"You know, half of these are mine." Komi greeted her sister, as she walked into her room.

"Komi, get out of my room." Kori ordered.

"What are you going to do, tell mommy?" Komi snidely remarked.

Kori let out a sigh, "Just leave already, Komi. Rae, Karen and I have some work to do."

Komi rolled her eyes but after helping herself to two of the CD's in the rather large stack, she left adding as she shut the door behind her, "I've got better things to do then hang around with the likes of you dorks anyway."

This time, Kori rolled her eyes and then dropped to her bed, "You know you two are so lucky to be the only child."

Karen and Raven laughed slightly, as Karen straddled the chair, her hands resting on the back of it. Raven dropped her bags near the door and pulled up Kori's bright pink bean bag chair and sat lotus style.

"Alright girl, lets get those lyrics out." Karen commanded light-heartedly. Kori smiled and rifled through her book bag and pulled out the loose-leaf paper out of her pink, purple, and green polka-dotted binder, and hesitantly handed the sheet to Raven to read aloud to the group.

(A/N: Picture Raven monotonous voice saying this… hilarious!!)

Raven cleared her throat before reading….

"_Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And I __dream__ that these would all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more_

_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one __in my life__  
So true, I believe i can never find  
Somebody like you  
my first __love_

_Once in awhile  
Your are in my __dreams__  
I can feel the your warm embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
yah yah yah_

_You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart…." _

Karen let out a sigh. "Ya know, despite Raven's tone, that's actually really pretty Kori. I don't think much needs to be done with it, except maybe it feels like you oculd repeat the chorus line once more."

Kori nodded, took the paper back from Raven and jotted down the chorus again with her pencil, and then read it over silently to herself once more. She then looked up to Karen and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. Thank You, now do you guys want to try and play it?"

Both Karen and Raven nodded their heads, and the three girls went down to the basement to practice.

* * *

(At the Wayne Manor)

Richard and Barbara sat at the kitchen counter, both hands full of Reese's Puffs. Within a second, Barbara threw one over to Richard so that he had to catch it with his mouth, his body arching back as the ball of cereal came closer, it was almost there.. almost… closer.. THUD!!! Richard looked up from the floor to Barbara, a smile on his face.

"You know, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." Richard confessed.

Barbara smiled, "I'm glad… and me too." The both of them stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, so enwrapped in the others gaze that they didn't hear Alfred come up behind them.

"I sure hope that you plan on cleaning this mess up, Master Richard." Alfred spoke, startling the pair so much that they both jumped.

Trying to mask the fact that he jumped, Richard quickly uttered, "Certainly, Alfred."

Barbara snickered as Alfred left the kitchen and then Richard muttered, "Shut Up." Which made Barbara laugh so hard she actually snorted, she tried to cover her mouth quickly but it was too late. Richard had caught her and now from his position on the floor, he was rolling on the ground he was laughing so hard. Barbara got up off the stool and took a step over to him and gave him a swift kick to the ribs.

"Ow." Richard said between laughs, his hand covering his stomach.

Barbara gave him a smug smile. "Serves you right," she told him, but she extended her hand out to him to help him up.

Accepting her hand, Richard smiled and rose to his feet. "You know, Babs. Things just haven't been the same without you around."

Barbara couldn't stop the grin from widening across her face.


	4. Mixed Feelings Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** We own neither Teen Titans nor the songs we claim that these fictional bands make. We are merely doing this for the entertainment value; no profit is made other than a good time on our behalf. We are in no way associated with the bands or with the corporations that do own these things.

**Authors' Note:** Sorry about the wait, now we know you all don't want to read a long winded As' note so lets get started. ^^

Teen Titans: Battle of the Bands

Black Night -Starless

Season 2

Chapter 4

Mixed Feelings

Part 1

Ring, ring, ring went the telephone at the Anders house. "I'll get it!" called Kori from the kitchen. The girls had long since finished practicing and were getting some well deserved refreshments.

"Hello, oh Hi Arella, yea Raven's here. You want to talk to her...No, just give her your love okay Mrs. Roth I will… you want to speak with my Mother. Certainly Mrs. Roth I will get her right away." Kori pulled the phone away from her ear and covered the mouth peace before shouting. "Mom! Phones for you!"

"Who is it?" her Mom called down to her in response.

"It's Raven's Mom!" Kori answered.

"I'll be right down!" informed Mrs. Anders as she came downstairs and took the phone.

"Hello Arella" Kori's Mom articulated brightly as she took the receiver. "Oh, you don't have to thank me. Raven's no trouble at all. "She smiled giving Raven a wink before putting a hand over the mouth peace. "Girls, why don't you go upstairs with your drinks? "She suggested.

Kori smiled wide not daring to argue her Mother would normally never allow her to have food or drinks in her room and she hurried her friends along before Mrs. Anders came to her senses. Raven though paused and looked at Mrs. Anders, who gave her a reassuring nod, before she would leave.

Once upstairs Raven closed Kori's door as nonchalantly as possible she didn't want her friends knowing what was going on. Silently she resumed her stereotypical lotus position Kori's bean bag chair.

* * *

Richard smiled across from Barbara, as she strummed her fingers casually over a few chords of her beloved acoustic guitar, one of the few tangible memories of her Mother that she could hold onto. Barbara in turn as usual couldn't help but smile back. "What?" she asked while Richard stared at her.

"Nothing," Richard began. "It's just- It just feels like old times." He admitted blushing ever so slightly.

"You mean like when…" Barbara hesitated.

Richard nodded. "Exactly, like when we were dating." He said knowing precisely where the auburn haired beauty was going.

Again Barbara hesitated."…That was a long time ago Richard, what even made you think about that?"

Richard shrugged and nervously brushed his hair back with his fingers. "Just, you know. This…. Us… being together now. It feels right."

"But we're not… didn't you just… Umm, get out of a relationship? I mean you; you told me that you thought she was the one. The Kori girl." Barbara stammered.

"Well, we broke… I mean she broke up with me. You knew that, didn't you?"

Barbara nodded her head remembering the letters that she and Richard had been sending to each other to keep in touch. She remembered that day clearly when she opened that letter revealing that Kori had broken things with him, she remembered everything about that day. And even through the distance, she could feel how heart-broken he had been. "Of course I remember, that's-that's exactly why I'm questioning this now, Dick."

Richard bowed his head ashamed. Maybe Barbara was right, he knew he wasn't over Kori. So why was he pursuing Babs?


	5. Mixed Feelings Pt 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans. The credits belong to Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, and DC Comics. We also state here that we do not own any of the songs that we use in this work of fiction. They belong to the groups we accredit them to.

Songs' Used:

Invisible by Taylor Swift

Teen Titans: Battle of the Bands

Season 2

Black Night – Starless

Chapter 5

Mixed Feeling Pt. 2

Over the next few days Richard avoided Barbara at all costs. It was a definite advantage for him that Wayne Manor was enormous. He kept himself boarded up in the chamber that contained some of the musical instruments that Bruce had bought for the band. He didn't know what to do about Barbara. He had all these mixed feelings. Barbara had been his first crush when they were younger and he'd never really stopped caring for her, in some regards, she would always have a piece of his heart. But then there was Kori, beautiful and caring Kori who had captured his heart as well. Richard sighed and stared at the instruments before pulling one of the guitars and beginning to strum a few chords as he continued to think more on the subject. He sighed and put the guitar back on its stand, it seemed that he didn't have much care for the instrument in fact; he hadn't had much care for anything since Kori had left him.

Now Barbara on the other hand… she couldn't help but to feel that she had taken on the fault of Richard breaching away from her. Growing up with him, she always thought that they had a link together, and right now she could feel Richard try to detach himself from the world. And it wasn't just in the Wayne Manor that Richard had ignored her. At the beginning of the week, she had started Jump City High and throughout the entire day he had avoided her there as well. He didn't even glance at her when the both of them walked down opposite sides of the hall. It was unbearable for her and it was becoming a tiring routine between them, for she had wanted it to end. She didn't know anybody at the school, it was a new environment and she had expected Richard to help her grow accustomed to it. After all, it was hard starting out in a new school so late and it would have been nice to feel like she had one person to show her the ropes.

To make matters worse, she had a class with Kori, whom she'd never really met. And the girl had seemed to already have an instant dislike for her. And it wasn't just Pre-Calculus that she shared with Kori. She had also managed to have a class with all of the three girls, French. And for the past few days when Richard had pushed away Barbara, She had a chance to see why Dick was so enamored with Kori. She understood why he had taken a liking toward the other red-head. What he told her about Kori was exactly how she was. She was the picture perfect girl, and for a moment, Barbara envied her. Kori had the heart of the guy she loved for so long, and Kori didn't even acknowledge that.

Barbara, now sitting on the window seat of her 'temporary' room, her fingers flew over her acoustic and chords reverberated back to her off of the walls and her soft voice carried around her the familiar melody from Richard's and her own past, a ironic mimicry of the situation they were currently in, history clearly repeating itself, Barbara thinking of another girl before her and another place. It seemed funny to her that she and Richard were back in that same place now.

"She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile,

She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you like I want to

And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible."

Barbara stared out the window, her fingers still gliding over the strings of her acoustic as she played.

"There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me

And everything that we could be  
And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you like I want to

And you just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible.

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love, let me want you  
You just see right through me,, but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah  
She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile."

A voice interrupted the girl's somber solo. "It's been a long time since I've heard that song." Richard stated gently as he tentatively entered the girl's 'temporary' living quarters.

Barbara blushed. "I.. I didn't think you'd remember."

"But Barbara, how could I ever forget?"

The auburn haired beauty flushed further. "Oh, Richard," She mumbled as she softly nudged his elbow with hers. He smiled and just like that things were better again.


	6. Suspicions

Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans. They belong to the following companies: Warner Bros., Cartoon Network, and DC Comics.

Authors' Note: We apologize about the long agonizing wait for this chapter, but with all the happenings going on we have had troubles getting together, but thank the stars that we have just now been able to get together to work on this story. Thank you all for sticking with us.

Battle of the Bands Season 2

Chapter 6

Suspicions

Richard chortled as he felt Barbara hide her face behind his shoulder. "What are you doing?" Richard turned his head and started to move to get a better look at the girl.

Tightly she clenched onto the sleeve of his t-shirt. "Don't move."

He laughed and lifted his hand to unclench her hold. Smiling deviously, he reached around her waist and started tickling her.

"Hey… no… fair." She gasped out between breaths feebly trying to get away from him on the small couch. After arching her back slightly and wriggling to the left she finally managed to get enough leverage to flip nimbly over the back of the couch.

"Ha, ha." Barbara shouted as she started to run. "You'll never catch me."

Richard rolled his eyes and rose chuckling to his challenge. Without saying anything he started after her, and within a minute of the chase he effortlessly sidestepped in front of her and lunged. Tackling her to the ground, briefly the air left both of their lungs as Barbara's back collided with the carpet. Breathing heavily, Richard rolled off of her to the right. Turning his head his icy blue eyes met her tepid midnight blue gaze and for a moment they both felt the pull. Breaking the tension that was building between the two, Barbara forced herself to look away.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat and sat up brushing invisible dust off her shirt. Sitting up she tried to feign ignorance to what had just happened. She couldn't be feeling these emotions; she shouldn't be feeling them she wouldn't let herself. Richard had just gotten out of a rocky relationship and things were complicated enough between the two without going down that road again. She had already made this decision once but apparently she was just going to have to keep making it. Subconsciously she rubbed the palm of her hand against her sternum.

Richard watched Barbara out of the corner of his eye and let out an inaudible sigh as his gaze traveled to her. He was aware of what was under her palm. The memory of that night flashed through his mind, Babs coming to him on the night of their first anniversary and showing him the tattoo. She beamed with pride and he had been speechless.

_"Well… aren't you going to say something?" A 15 year old topless Barbara implored of her then boyfriend of a year. _

_"I… how… when… where did you get that?" _

_Barbara laughed at the terrified tongue-tied teen who sat on the edge of his bed. From her back pocket she pulled out a Fake I.D. that showed her to be 18 years of age. "Well, this is how. As for when and where, what does it really matter?" She said as she leaned up and gently kissed him. _

Richard smiled, blushing at the memory of their first time. Quietly shaking himself off, he rose to his feet next to the girl and nervously his hand rubbed the back of his neck. "So… you, uh… want to finish the movie?"

Barbara nodded her head somewhat somberly and the two stoically made their way back to the couch and watched the remainder of the movie in quiet reflection, both trapped in the past, the present never seeming to get any easier. It seemed every time they pushed forward they took two steps back. Richard thought back to the previous day when everything had seemed better again but now he realized nothing had changed and that things weren't really better at all.

* * *

That same evening at the Anders' house…

* * *

Raven shook her head while reading her book at her two giggling friends while they were ransacking through the many Seventeen and Cosmo magazines that Kori had collected.

"Oh come on Raven, you're not fooling anyone around here. We all know that you're just as boy crazy as the rest of us, especially when it comes to a certain Johnny Depp." Karen grinned as she and Kori watched Raven blush, the two once more bursting into laughter. Once she had recovered, Karen queried, "So… what do you girls want to do next?"

Kori lightly chewed the inside of her cheek as she thought. Unfortunately her thoughts couldn't be swayed from the scene she had witnessed the other day at the greyhound station. That girl and the way Richard had hugged her. Obviously they had something between them, Kori didn't care what her friends had said she knew there was something going on between those two and she aimed to prove it.

* * *

Authors' Note: We apologize that this chapter is so short, and we hope that you are still with us. Thank You for reading and please don't forget to review.


	7. Kori's greeneyed monster Phase 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Teen Titans. They belong to DC Comics, Warner Bros., and Cartoon Network. Enough said.

Authors' Note: Just on with the show. (We all know that you've wanted another one.)

Special Thanks to Aly and AJ's song Division from the CD Insomniatic, without which this chapter and the following might not have been possible. It definitely was our muse.

Battle of the Bands Season 2

Chapter 7

Kori's Green-Eyed Monster

Phase One

Strumming her fingers on the bathroom sink, Kori looked at her reflection in the mirror, her violet cell phone sitting untouched on the edge of the marble counter-top. Deliberating over her plan, Kori felt herself tense up. If she did this, really did this, there might be no turning back. Richard could hate her forever. Half of his friends wouldn't even see it coming. They would think that she meant to get back with him. But this was about something darker. She needed proof, validation. Her green eyes stared evermore intensely now as she lowered her gaze and glowered down at the phone. An image flashed in that intensity, Richard's arms wrapped comfortably around the waist of that other girl. And in that instant her decision was made.

Snatching her phone off the corner, Kori flipped open the phone and scrolled up backwards through her contact list to the Directory Assistance. Pressing the green send button she cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Verizon Wireless 411. City and State please?" An automated female voice solicited.

"Gotham, New York," answered Kori.

"How can I assist you?" A new softer spoken female questioned.

"Um, I need the number for Wayne Industries, please."

"Just one moment, I'll connect you." The human voice left as suddenly as it came, the way it always seemed to do nowadays and Kori waited for the machine to tell her how the number could be dialed for an additional twenty-five cents and hit the option. The phone automatically put her through.

After about three rings a secretary answered. "Wayne Industries this is Marilyn speaking, how can I direct you?"

"Uh, Marilyn… I kinda need you to do me a favor. I'm a friend of Bruce Wayne's ward, Richard Grayson, and I wanted to throw him a party. You see, we are graduating at the end of this month. Do you think I could speak with Mr. Wayne? That is… if he's not too busy." Kori implored.

"Why sure you can sweetheart. That sounds terribly sweet of you and I happen to know that Mr. Wayne is not busy at the moment so why don't I just put you right on through."

Kori smiled at the woman's warm demeanor, "Thank you."

"No problem, sugar." With that said the woman connected Kori to Mr. Wayne's line.

Kori only had to endure a little less than two minutes of elevator music before Bruce Wayne answered the telephone.

"Bruce Wayne speaking. What took you so long to call back Ernie?"

Kori paused, completely off-put by the odd greeting that she received. "Um, this isn't Ernie just a good friend of Richard's and I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I threw Richard a surprise graduation party of sorts at your Jump City Manor."

Bruce smiled to himself. He knew Richard would move on. You can't keep a young stallion down. "Certainly miss. I had planned on throwing him one myself but seeing as how I am the head of Wayne Industries, I do often have a heavy workload. Running a business is hard work, and you know you doing this might actually be a favor to me as well as to my young protégé."

"Oh thank you Mr. Wayne." Kori replied and they each exchanged their farewells as Mr. Wayne had pointed out he was a busy man. Flipping her phone shut, Kori released a breath in relief. She was glad that in his haste, Mr. Wayne had neglected to get her name. She would have to worry about that later, for now she had a party to plan and a point to prove.


	8. Phase 2 Kate Moth

Disclaimer: We're going to make this short but not sweet, we don't own the Teen Titans. What would make this sweet would be if we did. LOL.

Authors' Note: We know that the last couple of chapters were short but we hope to remedy it with future chapters.

Special Thanks to Aly and AJ's song Division from the CD Insomniatic, without which this chapter and the following might not have been possible. It definitely was our muse.

Battle of the Bands

Chapter 8

Phase 2

Kate Moth

Standing in the middle of the cafeteria, Kori gulped not believing what she was willing to do for the plan. But she knew for her plan to work she needed a face, someone to do all the talking. She had been extremely lucky the other night when Mr. Wayne hadn't questioned the mysterious female caller, who had been so interested in throwing a surprise graduation party for Richard. That's when she had come up with phase two. Kate Moth.

It was no secret that Kate had been distraught ever since she had been cast off the night of the final performance for the Battle of the Bands. For more than just the obvious reasons Kate had not only embarrassed herself in front of the world but had also nearly committed social suicide within the hollowed halls of Jump City High. She had lied low for most of the school year and made up some factitious bullshit that only her 'lemmings' would believe.

Finally after taking a deep breath, Kori squared her shoulders and took the final step forward to Kitten's usual lunch table. Before she could clear her throat to speak, Kate Moth whirled her head around.

"What do you want, loser?" She snottily seeked of the other girl.

Put off, Kori stammered. "I-I uh, have a proposition for you."

"Go away." Kitten commanded airily as she turned back to her conversation uninterestedly.

"Okay Kitten it's your call, but it has to do with Richard Grayson."

Angrily Kate replied, "That Dick, what makes you think I want anything to do with him, especially after you've had your nerdy hands all over him."

Kori rolled her eyes forcing herself not to rise to the other girl's baiting. "Okay Kate, whatever. But if you're interested at all, meet me after school at two thirty sharp under the bleachers. I'm sure you know the way as you've spent hours necking there with half the football team since freshman year." Kori ended tossing her hair over her shoulder and turning her back on the girl she walked away.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate curiously watched Kori walk away. Wondering silently to herself what the girl was trying to sell. Perhaps she would hear the girl out. After all, what was the harm in it as long as nobody saw her cavorting around with Kori then it wasn't a big deal.

-------------- Later the same day, 2:30 p.m.; under the bleachers -------------

Kori stood underneath the bleaches and looked down at her wrist, tapping her dusky purple Nike gym shoe impatiently. She checked the time unsure if Kitten would show but when Kori had mentioned Richard, she was almost positive that she'd felt Kate's eyes on her as she walked away.

Promptly at two thirty five, just when Kori was planning to leave Kate appeared with a scowl on her face. "Well?" She demanded.

Kori blinked a few times once again put off by Kitten's keen conceitedness. "Uh.."

"I'm waiting." Kitten interrupted.

Just once Kori wished Kitten would make this easy on her. Taking a breath Kori began. "Alright, here's the deal. I need your help proving that Richard is well, involved with that new girl. Maybe you've seen her around. Um, Barbara Gordon's her name." Kori remembered hearing the girl's name from the introduction Barbara had to give in Pre-Calc.

"Yeah, I've seen her around with Richard. They do look awfully close. But what's in it for me?" Kate queried.

Thinking on her feet Kori blurted "I'll do all of your homework."

"I already have a herd of nerds to do that for me. What else have you got? You know what," Kitten added hastily clearly coming to some kind of realization, "actually I'm going to do this for you."

"You are?" Kori asked in disbelief.

"No, not really, really I'm going to do this for someone way more important," Kate placed her hand on top of her chest, "for me. You see after that retched experience on T.V. I realized something; Dick is very, very naive. As most boys I find are. And he just doesn't realize that I am to be well, to put it frankly, the love of his life. And this Gordon girl she, like you, is just a stepping stone for me" Kitten giggled. "And she will be crushed underneath my pretty little pink Prada pumps just like you will be if your intent is to get back together with him. Now, what do you need me to do?"

_Pretty little pink Prada pumps… Geez, Kitten just try and say that ten times fast. _Thought Kori shaking her head briefly before filling in the blonde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Yes, we know another short chapter, but we do promise they will get longer. It's just if we tried to fit all this into one part it would be super-lengthy. Now feel free to review please. We love to hear from you! Thanks a lot for reading as always.

Errant Wrath & PrincessNevermore


	9. Preparation and Graduation Pt 1

Disclaimer: We know it's hard to believe but for the hundredth time, we don't own the Teen Titans!

Authors' Note: Man disclaimers are boring. We keep trying to spice them up but eventually you just run out of ideas. I mean how many times can you write, I don't own (Insert TV Show here) before you lose your mind. Seriously, all right now that we've ranted here's the chapter. Err, wait actually no first there's a P.S.

P.S. We gotta know, how many of you tried to say Pretty Little Pink Prada Pumps 10 times fast? Errant only got to two times… I, PrincessNevermore messed up at the third time. And we're still trying to do it, lol. Okay now, the chapter.

Battle of the Bands

Chapter 9

Preparation and Graduation Pt. 1

Kori couldn't believe the month was nearly over, and everything had been going accordingly. Kitten had played her part perfectly, despite Kori's detest for the girl, and she really had to give her partner props. _Kate really ought to consider a career in acting._ She had not only convinced Mr. Wayne that she was undoubtedly involved with Richard and the party but since it was a surprise, Richard shouldn't be told anything about their meetings. Kitten delivered all of Kori's party arrangements and set up meetings with Mr. Wayne, himself, during his lunch hours to discuss their plans along with the guest list that she and Kori had labored over. And now it was the night before both her graduation and the party and all that was left for her to do was to figure out what she was going to wear, especially since she had one more surprise up her sleeve.

Kori stood with her back to her door, three individual outfits spread out on her bed.

"Will you just pick an outfit already?" Raven interrupted Kori's thought process. "I have to pee."

"I have to have the perfect outfit." Kori whined wishing she knew what kind of ensemble a girl should wear when deceiving the man she loves or had loved. Kori wasn't sure. Suddenly an idea struck her. "Raven, could I… borrow something of yours?"

Raven raised a curious brow. "Uh, I guess," but didn't ask any questions.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" Kori squealed excitedly and hugged her friend tightly before rushing to the guestroom across the hall. Opening Raven's closet Kori began pushing aside one gothic Lolita dress at a time until she found the perfect one. The top was a black/purple strapless corset that tied in the back as well as having the classic purple corset lacing in the front combined with a long, layered, lacy, crushed purple orchid skirt. "This is perfect." She said pulling the dress out of the closet and holding the hanger up against herself, she admired it. Now that she had the perfect dress, she was nearly ready. She had the perfect shoes to match the dress already in her own closet thankfully since she and Raven never did have the same size feet. Running back to her bedroom Kori found Raven sitting cross-legged on the edge of the bed waiting.

"I see you found something." Raven stated in her monotone.

"Yes, thank you again Raven. This is perfect."

Raven nodded, "you're welcome. Now if you excuse me I'm going to go to the bathroom." With that said Raven left the room.

* * *

Once Raven finished up in the bathroom she went back to her own room to retire for the evening. But before she went to bed she had one ritual to complete. Picking up the phone she dialed the familiar number. Following several rings at last her mom answered the phone.

"Roth's residence this is Arella speaking."

"Mom," Raven said, her voice leaking relief while letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "What took you so long to answer the phone?"

An awkward silence took over the air as Arella paused. "I was just upstairs sweetie, no need to worry."

On Raven's end of the phone, she looked suspicious. Her mother had paused for too long, she didn't trust the situation. "I don't believe you."

"Raven honestly everything is fine."

"Mom, nothing is fine right now or else I'd be home and we both know it."

"Arella! Damn it! The stew is going to boil over! Get your ass in the kitchen and stop blabbering!" Troy Roth bellowed agitatedly at his wife even though she was only in the next room.

On Arella's side of the phone, she rolled her eyes and spoke to her daughter calmly. "Sweetie, I've got to go. You know- you know how he is…. How things get…"

Warily Raven agrees to let her mom go. "All-All right mom. I love you and good-night." She says, a rare hint of the emotion escaping in her farewell.

"I love you too Raven, your father and I will see you tomorrow for your graduation." Her mother tells her and Raven hangs her phone up with a heavy sigh.

* * *

In the morning Kori arose to her alarm. She got up and got dressed, brushing her hair and then her teeth at mock speeds. It was six a.m. and her graduation was fast approaching. She and Raven had to be at the Jump City Center at eight o'clock for the graduation ceremony and Kori had a lot of work to do after.

She had to pick up a cake from the local bakery and meet up with Kitten to pass said cake to the girl and to discuss any final arrangements the party needed and then she would have to go home to change and re-do her make-up, hair, and accessories.

Kori went downstairs and to her delight her mother had prepared a celebratory breakfast of waffles, pancakes, sausage links, the works… Kori looked over the table, mouth beginning to water. "Mom, this looks great. You've really outdone yourself."

"Well you don't graduate everyday." Mrs. Anders said with a smile, her eyes beginning to tear up already. "You're so grown up. Just think, both my girls will soon be off to college together."

"Mom, you know I'm putting off college for the band. We've got a record deal." Kori reminded her mother.

"I know dear, but promise me you'll still go to college. Music is great and all but it's not a reliable industry."

"I already I told you mom, I will. I'm just going to hold off for a year or so." Kori took a plate and started piling on the food. A few minutes later, Raven came down and joined the table helping herself to some tea and waffles smothered in blackberries that clearly Kori's mother had bought special for her.

"You girls better eat up now. You'll need lots of energy for today." Kori and Raven looked at each other, nodded and dug in.

After breakfast Kori and Raven went upstairs to finish doing their hair and apply a fresh coat of make-up. Raven added some more dark lines under her eyes and Kori applied a fresh coat of strawberry pink lipstick and also a hint of rosey pink blush. The two girls were officially ready and went back down the stairs to let Mr. and Mrs. Anders know. Piling in Mrs. Anders big white soccer mom type van with Mr. Anders at the wheel, the group drove downtown to the Jump City Center.

Once at the Jump City Center, the group parted ways. The girls going off to join their fellow classmates for the last time and Kori's parents went to find the Roth's and their seats.

* * *

Authors' Note: Alright, we're so excited and we hope you are too. Two chapters in one day, we really hope that this makes up for our long absence and thanks for sticking with us, all of you. As usual, we hope you'll take the time to review!!


	10. Pt 2 Graduation

Disclaimer: We don't own the Teen Titans! So stop asking!

Author's Note: Lol, okay now seriously we do apologize for the postponement this chapter. Again the two of us have been having some trouble getting together but never the less we are here now and proudly wish to present you with this update, we do hope it was the worth the wait. Thanks for reading and now without further ado…

Teen Titans

Battle of the Bands: Season 2

Chapter 10

As Kori and Raven rounded the corner they eagerly joined the ranks of their graduating classmates. Scanning the clusters of clicks they easily spotted their friend Karen standing with her current boyfriend Victor Stone, the two made their way over to the couple though as they got closer the girls noticed something glinting from Karen's left hand. Kori and Raven's mouths dropped slightly and two simultaneously turned to look at each other.

Upon seeing her approaching friends Karen slyly clasped her left hand in Victor's right and scooted a bit closer to him with an anxious smile on her face she tried to casually greet them. "Hey girls, I was wondering when you'd show."

Kori shrugged her shoulders. "It's a big day today and Mom made us a veritable smorgasbord for breakfast this morning."

Glad that no one seemed suspicious Karen began to relax and ease into the conversation. "Lucky you all I had was a bowl of warm oatmeal and honey."

"Can you both just stop all this talk of food is making me hungry." Victor whined. "Some of us haven't eaten yet this morning."

Karen smiled forgetting herself she released her left hand from Victors and placed it on his shoulder to help steady herself as she rose up on her tip toes to grace her significant other with a kiss on his cheek. "Aw my poor baby." She told him jokingly.

Victor opened his mouth to say some clever retort but before he could utter so much as a syllable Kori let out a squeal. Raven half smiled and shook her head at the scene. She knew what was coming next. "Why didn't you tell me, Karen??!!" At Kori's outburst, heads began turning curiously their way. Karen's eyes widened and she hurriedly shushed her friend. Victor watched all this with a smile and chuckled lightly at his fiancé's actions.

Oblivious in all her excitement Kori pulled on Karen's left hand, she peered down at the sparkling diamond engagement ring and 'Awwed' as well as 'Ooo'd' over how pretty it was. The beginnings of a tug a war ensued. Karen's eyes darted around the room nervously as she tugged to free her hand.

"Kori…let go." Karen insisted as she finally succeeded in prying her hand away from the other girl. Glaring at Kori, Karen whispered with emphasis, "Kori, I'm sorry girl. But I don't want anyone to know yet. " and this last part she stressed even further. "So that means you _need _to calm down and _you can't tell anyone." _

"Everyone, Settle Down!" Commanded Mr. Modd interrupting Kori from responding with any more than a nod to her friend. Turning their attention to Mr. Modd, all of the teenagers in the vicinity listened intently to the history teacher. "In about five minutes the graduation ceremony will be starting. So, I need you all to line up with your walking partner and be ready to go…"And with that said, Mr. Modd stationed himself in front of the doors. "Well, duckies, did I stutter? Get a move on!!" The teenagers quickly assembled themselves in front of Mr. Modd, who nodded his approval. Before they knew it, the doors were opened and it was time to go to their seats.

"Faculty, parents and friends we are gathered here today to christen our children as though they were a mighty ship about to embark on their voyage to adulthood. Before we start I know that on behalf of all of our students, they'd like everyone to know how thankful they are that you are here today and that you have been there for them every day up to this point. Now without further ado, I'd like to present your class valedictorian, Karen Beecher."

Everyone applauded but Victor made the biggest to do by jumping up out of his seat and hooting and hollering, "That's my girl!!"Causing the audience to burst into laughter and Karen to blush on stage. Clearing her throat into microphone Karen smiled as her peers began to settle down for her speech.

"Thank you, Principal Blood for that introduction. As you may or may not know, I'm Karen Beecher and like many of you, I've worked hard to get here. Growing up together at Jump City High, some of us if not all of us, have made life-long bonds. In this school, we have learned not just from books but from each other several of the life lessons we will need in our future. We have learned to rely not just on ourselves but on our friends and relatives for guidance. For independence is commonly mistaken for unaided self-sufficiency. However, everyone depends on someone. Companies depend on customers, and vice versa. We will go into the world remembering who we are and what we can bring to the table because we know that to be truly independent we must offer something of ourselves to our workplace. On behalf the graduating class of 2009, I believe I speak for all of us when I say, We made it and we could not have made it alone. Thank you." Karen smiled to her fellow classmates as everyone put their hands together for her.

Returning to her seat, everyone waited readily as row after row stood up and names were called.

* * *

Raven, Kori and Karen all gushed over their newly obtained diplomas as each of their families came to collect them. Kori made Karen swear to tell her everything about Vic's proposal later in return Kori swore to keep her mouth shut. With a wink, Karen agreed just in time as her parents wrapped their arms proudly around their daughter's shoulders and the three of them left. Next came the Roth's and the Ander's, who exchanged pleasantries with each other then all of them but Troy congratulated the girls. And just when it seemed that the Anders and Arella couldn't possibly dote more on their daughters, the hugs and continuous congratulatory kisses finally subsided when they reached their vehicles.

Raven gave a final goodbye hug to her mother and joined the Anders family in their van. Waving goodbye from the back window, she held back her fear and smiled bravely as her parents grew smaller as Mr. Anders continued to drive.

* * *

Join with the next installment titled… The Party. You know you all don't want to miss this chapter. Reviews are much appreciated. THANK YOU!!! –Errant Wrath & PrincessNevermore


	11. The Party Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** We still do not own the rights to the Teen Titans or any of the songs that we use in this text.

**Author's Note: **We apologize for the considerable wait, we've been rather busy with Errant moving and us both in college but we are hopefully back and better than ever. The long wait hopefully will be worth it and with the length of time between chapters we have decided to change some things we originally had planned but we think you'll all agree it will be for the better in the end. Thanks for sticking with us and a bright welcome to any new readers.

**Special thanks** to **Cartoonstar **if you're still out there.

**Teen Titan's Battle of the Bands**

**Season 2**

**Chapter 11**

**The Party** **  
Part 1**

Kori's phone vibrated furiously from inside the little violet clutch she'd borrowed from Raven to match her change in ensemble. And she groaned without even looking already knowing who was on the other end of the line. "Hello!" yelled Kate Moth on the other end of the receiver. "Have you got that cake yet?" bellowed the girl.

"I'm on way to pass it off to you this very minute Kate." said Kori temperamentally.

"Don't be getting snippy with me. Don't forget I am the one doing you the favor." Kitten retorted snidely and rudely hung up the phone without so much as another word to the red head.

"Arriving at Destination on left" chided in Kori's GPS rather annoyingly looks like she'd arrived. _Hmm, less_ _fire and brimstone than imagined _thought Kori disappointed at the site of the Moth's ordinary looking two story home. _Huh,_ she noticed as she reached the door, _hell has a welcome mat. _Then she reached out and rang the doorbell hesitantly. Inside a dog began to bark. Immediately a mental image of Hades dog Cerberus began to take form in Kori's head and she laughed out loud with a snort as Kate opened the door. Kitten rolled her eyes as she was not aware of what Kori was thinking and that was probably a good thing.

Kori handed the cake over to Kate, who took it from her forcefully.

"Careful" Kori warned her co-conspirator.

"Whatever," Kate said and scoffed. She walked further down the hall to place the cake on the kitchen counter and when she turned back around she spotted Kori still at the doorway. She glared at the girl. "What are you still doing here?"

Kori bit her lip and looked at blonde. "I was.. I mean.. I was thinking that..."

"Oh, spit it out already!" Kate said.

"I don't have anything to do till the party. I was wondering if we should..."

"Oh hell no!" Kate yelled.

"Oh come on... please?" Kori's eyes widened and began to water.

Kate gave Kori a cynical look that clearly screamed _I don't think so. _ Kori turned around pathetically and started to the door. It was when she had her hand on the doorknob when Kate's voice grabbed her attention

"Alright, you can stay here. Just don't look so pathetic." Kate said.

Kori grinned and was about to glomp the girl but was held back when Kate held a hand up in front here.

"This ain't a Katy Perry video; there will be none of that touchy feely crap." Kate said.

Kori nodded her head fervently and immediately shot her hands to her side. "Said and done," Kori said.

Kate nodded her head towards to living room. "There are two shows being recorded right now, so you can either watch Jersey Shore or Real Housewives of Orange County." Kate grinned and started up the stairs. Then she turned to look at Kori and smiled. "Oh and don't even think that I'm going to feed you. My mom is on a crazy diet and there's no food here anyway." With that, Kate disappeared up the stairs leaving Kori to her own devices.

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor...

The boys and Bab's were busy hanging out and playing XBOX. "Woah, Richie watch out Gordan just blew your freaking head off man" Vic said as both Barbra and Garth snickered at Richard's misfortune. Richard narrowed his eyes crossly at the television watching his opponents gloat.

"Let's just turn it off you guys" complained Richard tossing aside his controller.

"Don't be such sore a loser, Dick" Vic said.

Barbra paused the game and put down her own controller instantaneously wanting to show her empathy for her playmate. "It's alright. Let's just switch players. Who wants to play next?" Babs offered her controller to the other guys and watched as Garth grabbed hers and selected new options for the next game.

Richard definitely didn't want to play anymore so he left the controller where it was and decided to get something to drink from the kitchen. Barbra silently followed him with her eyes while the guys started bickering in the background. Suddenly Vic stopped mid-sentence "Wait-did he just- weren't we supposed to keep him from-Oh shit" and with that he bolted up right and began to try an catch up with Dick. If he didn't catch him he'd ruin the sur-...

"SURPRISE!" Could be heard from the next room when Richard entered into the other room.

Richard grinned looking for Bruce's face in the crowd. When his eyes met that of his father figure's his grin broadened and then the moment was only slightly ruined by Vic in his effort to stop Richard but ended up ramming into his friend and nearly knocked him over. Luckily for Richard he had inherited his biological father's cat-like graces and managed to stay on his feet. Just then Garth, Babs and Joe came up the steps and the party was ready to commence.

Richard saw Kate Moth out of the corner of his eye and she was standing next to Bruce and he could see that they were talking about something but he wasn't sure what they were saying. He was about to turn and go back to his band mates when a voice interrupted him.

"Richie-poo! You-hoo! I'm over here! I saw you admiring me from over there."

Richard blushed and tried to move out of the way but it was too late the girl had already locked her arms around him like a python. Kori smiled watching the scene play out. No one seemed the least bit suspicious and Kitten couldn't have acted more appropriate as the host.

The party continued and everyone seemed to be having a good time except Kori. She was too busy keeping an eye on Richard and Barbara hoping that they would give her some signs that what she was doing was really worth what she had planned. However, the pair only seemed to talk and Bab's to giggle emphatically. Kori wished she could hear them better over the music. Also, she couldn't help but take notice of how much cake Barbra was eating and this forced Kori to wonder where the girl put it all.

Kori was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Raven had crept up behind her.

"Kori you haven't seemed like yourself, I mean this is a party with food and dancing and socializing, all things that you're much better at than myself but instead I haven't seen you leave this corner all night, Isn't it my job to be skulking in dark corners?"

Startled, Kori turned to her friend and smiled meekly.

"You got me, Rae." Kori looked quickly over to Richard and Babs before turning back to Raven. The red-head didn't dare to take another glace over to two and tried to keep her attention on her friend.

"So, are you having fun?" Kori asked.

"As much fun as I can have." Raven said. "Parties aren't really my cup of tea. But Karen insisted that I come." she finished.

Kori looked over her violet haired friend's shoulder. "Where is Karen?"

Raven looked at Kori with a dead-pan expression. "Where do you think she is? She's with Vic of course," she said.

Kori smiled, "Of course."

The two walked around the corner and came upon the sight of Victor and Karen in the middle of a make-out session. Kori didn't want to disrupt the two but it was getting a little too "mature audiences only" for their eyes. So she cleared her throat to announce to the couple that they had an audience. Karen was the one who pulled away from Vic. His hands were still placed inappropriately but that didn't seem to bother him. Karen blushed and pushed her fiancée's hands aside. "Did you two need something?" she asked obviously trying to cover up her embarrassment.

Kori smiled and reached to take her friend's arm. She then looked over to Victor, "Do you mind if I steal her for a little bit?"

"Sure, as long as you bring her back to me," Victor said. He looked to his fiancé and a glint in his eyes said that they would finish what they had started. Karen blushed and left with the girls.

"What's going on, girl?" Karen asked.

Kori was about to respond when she heard Barbara giggle. Before she knew it, Kori was looking over to the other auburn haired girl. She had her hand on Dick's shoulder and he was whispering something in her ear. Kori felt her ears burn as she watched the two. That was her sign... Kori let out a sigh and turned back to her friends.

"Would you help me with something?" Kori asked her friends.

"What do you need help with?" Karen asked.

Kori reached for her back pocket where she had a score sheet kept. Her fingers toyed with the page and pulled the sheet out and showed it to Karen.

"What's this?"

"I want to play this... will you girls help me or not?"

"Sure Kori." Raven took a look over the score and noticed that the key was not their usual. It was heavier with a faster beat. "This score. What are you planning on singing to this?"

Kori bit her lip and took a brief look over to Richard and then back to the girls. "Please don't ask.

Karen and Raven glanced at each other and then to their friend. They could both tell that Kori was in a predicament and though they weren't sure about the song they both nodded their heads confident in their ability to pick it up as competent musicians. The girls nervously waited for the D.J. to take his break and for their chance to steal the stage. Karen and Raven glanced at each other there was just one problem how could they play without their instruments?

* * *

Author's Note: Will Kori be able to perform her song? What will Richard's reaction be to her musical confession? Does Kori stand a chance against Babs in the battle for Richard's heart? Tune in next week as the Battle of the Bands "The Party part 2" Continues.


End file.
